The Hybrid Protector
by xxx6sic6xxx
Summary: After the events of Masaki Kurosaki's death. Isshin who holds disdain for his son for indirectly killing his wife decides to give him to Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara. How will things be different when he finally meets Rukia. These characters will be oc due to the nature of the fic.
1. Chapter 1

The Hybrid Protector

This story was requested by:

Devilsummoner666

Beta:DazLex

This story takes place after the events of Masaki Kurosaki's death. Isshin who's wracked with guilt over her and slight disdain for his son decides to give him to Yoruichi and Kisuke. How will Ichigo change with them as his acting parents. How will the canon-verse change.

A/N: In some parts Ichigo will smile or laugh. I want to let you all know ahead of time that these actions are forced he won't truly smile for a couple of chapters however laughing is a different story Tatsuki just has that effect on him.

Chapter One

As rain falls to the earth we see a young boy kneeling over his mother shaking her well crying. "Mom wake up this isn't funny, Please wake up. I promise not to run towards the water again just please wake up. He shakes her a few more times before falling unconscious.

A few hours pass before the boy wakes up in a room he doesn't recognize. As he gets off the mat and looks around he notices a door on the other side of the room. He walks over and opens it, looking both ways before hearing a set of voices two he doesn't recognize and one that can only belong to his father. The boy runs down the

Hall bursting through the door and jumping into his father's arms. "Daddy I'm sorry I didn't mean to kill mommy, there was this girl about ready to jump into the river. When I went to go help her mom ran after me I don't know what happened next but I woke up and mom was on top of me covered in blood. She wouldn't move no matter how many times I shook her, I'm so sorry." The boy buried his face in his father's shirt as he started to cry uncontrollably. He only started to calm as his father put a hand atop his head. "It's alright Ichigo it wasn't your fault any number of things could've happened during the time you blacked out. So don't blame yourself just know she loved you very much. It's a parent's job to protect their child no matter what happens." The boy calmed down and looked up at his father. The man smiled down at his son before muttering a few words and tapping him on the forehead.

As Ichigo fell asleep the man looked at the two people across from him. "I'm sorry to do this to you but can I leave him in your care. Even though it's not his fault I want to blame him. I keep thinking maybe if he couldn't see spirits than Masaki would still be alive. I know that makes me sound like a bad parent. I just can't help it, I can't raise a son who unintentionally killed my wife. I would just make his life worse. So please take care of him, I sign all my rights over to you just make sure my boy doesn't grow up alone."

The two looked at each other sharing a few glances before looking back at the man.

" Well Isshin if you believe it will be the best thing for Ichigo then we'll take care of him for you. Don't expect us to keep anything from him. Ichigo needs to know of his heritage even if it's just yours for now. It will give him something to focus on so he doesn't drown in his despair over his mother's death." Isshin nods " I understand Kisuke like I said you have full custody of him so do what you think is right."

The other occupant of the room decided to speak up. "If that's the case then since this is basically an adoption he will now be known as Ichigo Shihoin Kurosaki. We will find out later if he wants to take your old last name as well Isshin Shiba." she gives a cat like grin as Isshin lowered his head. "I figured this would happen Yoruichi, in truth I wouldn't mind if at some point he takes my last name but it's up to him. So when are you going to tell him." Kisuke gives isshin a friendly smile. "As soon as he gets over the worst of his mother's death. After that he will learn practical knowledge of the Soul Society as well as the five noble clans and the thirteen court guard squads then we will condition his body before making him into a soul reaper."

Isshin again nods "One more thing make sure he doesn't try to avoid and abandon his friend her name is Tatsuki Arisawa if anyone can help him through this it's her. I think she might be the one, whenever they play together I can see their spiritual pressure resonating with each other." Yoruichi nods at Isshin "I see we will keep an eye on this Tatsuki girl and make sure he continues to play and hang out with her" They all stand up and Isshin hands Ichigo over to Yoruichi before saying his good-byes and leaving the shop.

Yoruichi and Kisuke look down at the sleeping orange haired boy, then back at each other. She smiles "I'll be sleeping with him just in case of any nightmares, You should get to sleep as well. Tomorrow we will tell him about everything that happened tonight regarding him. I will also go find Tatsuki with him tomorrow while you start gathering the materials for when we start his lessons." Kisuke nods before they head in different Yoruichi reaches her room she slides the door open shuffling in and closing it with her foot. She pulls her blankets back before laying on her side and laying Ichigo right in front of her. As she pulls the covers over them she hears Ichigo start to whimper in his sleep. "I'm sorry Mommy I didn't mean to, please come back to me." As he starts to get more and more restless Yoruichi wraps her arms tight around him. As Ichigo continues to squirm in his sleep he feels a pair of arms wrap around his body. As time passes his nightmare begins to fade. Yoruichi notices his body begin to relax but doesn't let go of him. She soon falls asleep with her now adopted son in her arms.

The next morning

Ichigo wakes to a pair of arms wrapped around him as his eyes focus on the person he realizes it was the lady from last night. Being slightly scared he tries to unwrap the arms around him but accidentally wakes the woman up. "Up already Ichigo" he looks back at her. "Who are you, where's my daddy?" Yoruichi removes her arms from around him and sits up. " My name is Yoruichi Shihoin I'm a friend of your father's and to where your father is he's at home right now." Ichigo looks slightly confused before asking his next question. "Why am I here and not home with my dad?" "I think I can answer that." At that moment a man with a green trench coat and green striped hat walks into the room. "Who are you?"

Kisuke sits on the floor across from Ichigo. " My name is Kisuke Urahara and to why you are here. Your father wants us to look after you." Ichigo lowers his head. "I see Dad abandoned me for killing mom." Before he could start crying Yoruichi brings him into a tight hug. " That's not true at all your father loves you and would never blame you he just feels that if he looks after you. He might not raise you right, that's why he asked us to look after you." Ichigo looks up at her and tilts his head. " I think I understand dad just wants what's best for me." Yoruichi Pat's him on the head. "Exactly now go wash up the bathrooms right across from this room knock before you enter."

Ichigo gets up from where he was sitting and runs out the door and into the bathroom. Yoruichi looks at Kisuke. "He took that rather well I wasn't expecting him to accept it so quick." Kisuke rubs his chin "Well traumatic experiences can cause a child to mature far beyond their years." As they finish talking Ichigo runs back in the room and grabs Yoruichi by the hand. "Come on Yoru you have to show me around." Yoruichi who is slightly surprised by the nickname giggles and gets up. "Alright Ichigo I'll show you around then we'll get you some breakfast." Ichigo gives a little jump in happiness before trying to drag her out of the room. After a half hour of exploring the surprisingly large shop Ichigo, Yoruichi and Kisuke are all sitting down at the table. Their enjoying a western style breakfast of eggs, bacon and pancakes. After a short time a tall burly man walks into the dining room. "Well Ichigo how do you like breakfast?"

Ichigo looks up at the man. "It's really good thank you Tessai." Ichigo returns to eating. Ten minutes later they're all finished and Ichigo looks at Yoruichi. "Is there anything we are doing today. She looks down at him and smiles. "Well first we are going to see your dad and sisters so we can get all your stuff then we should go see your little friend Tatsuki." At hearing her name Ichigo visibly frowns. "I don't want to see her." Yoruichi puts her hand on his head. "I know you're hurting but having a friend around can make it easier on you and how do you think she would feel if you just avoided her." Ichigo looks down. "She would be upset, Ok if you think it will help me, I'll talk with Tatsuki about it." Yoruichi gives his head a quick rub before getting up and walking towards the door putting her shoes on and then helping Ichigo with his.

When they leave the shop Yoruichi extends her hand for Ichigo to grab. He tilts his head to the side before nodding and giving her his hand. As they walk towards the Kurosaki clinic young Ichigo is deep in thought. 'I wonder how Yuzu and Karin will take knowing I'm not going to be living at the house anymore. I hope I can still visit them whenever I want.' As Ichigo continues to ponder these things Yoruichi notices how deep in thought he is and decided to see what is troubling him. " Are you alright Ichigo you seem lost in thought." Ichigo looks up at her and gives a forced smile. "I'm alright Yoru nothing's wrong."

Yoruichi gives him a stern look. "Ichigo if there is something bothering you tell me it will only cause pain for you and the ones around you if your not open about your problems. I'll ask again are you alright?" Ichigo sighs in defeat. "I'm just wondering how Yuzu and Karin will take me not living there anymore and will I still be able to see them after we get all of my stuff."

Yoruichi stops walking and kneels down in front of Ichigo. " You will be able to see them whenever you want and it will be hard at first but I believe they will understand, they are your younger siblings after all."

Ichigo looks into her eyes. "Ok as long as I can see my sister's that's all that matters." Yoruichi satisfied with Ichigo's answer gets back to her feet and they continue to walk.

(Line Break)

Fifteen minutes pass before Ichigo and Yoruichi reach the Kurosaki household. Ichigo who wants to see his sister's runs up to the door and goes to grab the handle before Yoruichi stops him. "I know this is your family's house but you live with me and Kisuke you have to knock." Ichigo nods and knocks on the door. A few minutes later Isshin opens the door and sees Yoruichi and Ichigo. " Good morning I'm guessing you're here for his stuff." Yoruichi just nods. "We'll come on in, girls Ichigo is here." At hearing their brother's name they both come rushing down the stairs cutting the corner and running into Ichigo's open arms. The three start to cry. " Ichigo why didn't you come back with Dad last night?" Ichigo looks to his black haired sister. " I'm sorry Karin but I couldn't come home, also I'm not coming back home. I'm here to grab my stuff then I'm going to be living with Ms. Yoruichi and Mr. Kisuke." The other girl in his arms shakes her head. " Why can't you stay here with us?" Ichigo rubs her head. "I'm sorry Yuzu I can't tell you right now maybe when you're older but just know that I love you both and will visit whenever I

can." As the kids continue to hug one another Isshin directs Yoruichi up stairs and into Ichigo's old room she's surprised to only see two medium sized boxes. "Is that all he has?" Isshin nods "He was never one to decorate his room. Both boxes are cloths.

Yoruichi just nods and grabs the boxes. They descend the stairs only to see the kids still hugging each other. Yoruichi gives a faint smile. "Are you ready to go Ichigo we are going to bring your stuff back to the house, then you will take a bath and change before we go find Tatsuki." Ichigo gives his sister's one big hug and kisses them on their foreheads. He gets up and walks over to her. "Okay Yoru I'm ready to go. Goodbye Yuzu, Karin, Dad. I'll see you again I love you." The twin's Say I love you back well Isshin pat's Ichigo on the head. They leave the house and head back towards the shop only stopping when Ichigo wanted to look at the water. When they reach home Yoruichi put his cloths in a drawer in her room. She than runs a bath for him. She sits outside the bathroom until Ichigo calls her. Yoruichi helps him dry off before getting a pair of clothes and getting dressed. They decide to get some lunch before going to find Tatsuki. During lunch Ichigo looks at Yoruichi. "Where will I sleep from now on?" Yoruichi thinks for a moment. " I'm sure we can make room for you to have your own room." Ichigo looks away before looking back at her with tears in his eyes. "Can I sleep with you I don't want to be alone Especially when I have a nightmare." Yoruichi pulls him into a hug. "Of course you can Ichigo I won't force you to sleep in another room if you don't want to. Also when you have nightmares tell me about them I'll listen to you no matter what."

Ichigo nods his head and then turns back to his food. Five minutes pass before Ichigo finishes his lunch. Yoruichi makes him clean himself off before they head for the door ready to look for Tatsuki.

End 


	2. Chapter 2

Hybrid Protector

Chapter Two

Beta:DazLex

A\N: Sorry it took a bit. For those of you who don't know I write on my phone but it broke and I was forced to use my old one which would be fine if I had the hands of a six year old so it was tough to write. Now I have a bigger phone so things should go back to being relatively normal updates. Thank you all for your patients

Ichigo and Yoruichi started their search for Tatsuki at the places she most frequented. First the dojo then the park. They even went all the way to Tatsuki's house only to be told she wasn't home. They searched a few more places before heading towards Ichigo's favorite spot near the water. As they approached Ichigo saw a tuft of black hair. Hearing someone approach Tatsuki looked over only to see Ichigo. She stood up from where she was crouched, running and crashing into him. "What gives Ichigo this is our normal meeting spot and you show up late. Also who's the woman with you?" Ichigo gives her an apologetic look before looking towards Yoruichi. " Her name is Yoruichi Shi...Shi... how do you say your last name?" Yoruichi gave him a soft smile. "Shihoin" He nods his head in thanks. "Her name is Yoruichi Shihoin, from today forward i'll be living with her." Tatsuki looked at him confused. "Why will you be living with her?" Ichigo just shrugs his shoulders. "I'll tell you later, for now let's go play in the park." Tatsuki looked at Ichigo for a moment before agreeing.

They spent the next few hours playing at the park. During the last hour Tatsuki looked at Ichigo. "Hey Ichigo do you want to spar a little?" Ichigo thought about it for a moment before looking over towards Yoruichi. She gives him a slight nod indicating it is ok before he turns back to Tatsuki. "Sure sounds like fun." They separate from one another while Yoruichi acts as ref. Once the kids start sparring Yoruichi is surprised by the skill and ferocity the two are displaying. She does notice that Tatsuki is a lot better than Ichigo but that doesn't deter him from trying. Towards the end of the spar there fists connect Yoruichi can't help but be surprised when a thin red spirit ribbon comes from their sleeves and connects just above their fists. The spar continues a few more minutes before Tatsuki finally wins. However Tatsuki is confused when she doesn't hear crying. When she looks down at him, she notices he has a disappointed look on his face but isn't crying. "You ok Ichigo usually your crying by this point." She gives him a slight grin and offers a hand. He takes her hand. "Yeah well I decided I won't cry anymore. As the two kids finished their spar Ichigo runs over to Yoruichi. " Hey Yoru if it's alright with Tatsuki's mom can she spend the night." She kneels down and whispers. "You going to tell her tonight?" Ichigo nods "Then I don't see why she can't stay over."

(Half Hour Later)

Yoruichi brings Tatsuki home to ask her mother and grab clothes before heading back towards the shop. When they arrive Kisuke and Tessai introduce themselves as well as Tatsuki. "Hey Ichigo where is your room, so I can put my bag away for now." Ichigo looks at Yoruichi for a moment before Kisuke chimes in. " Head down the hall it's the second door on the left." While Tatsuki goes to the room Ichigo looks at Kisuke surprised. " Even if you want to stay in Yoruichi's room a young boy should have their own room for when guests come over. So I made sure Tessai prepared a room for you. Go play with Tatsuki we'll call you when dinner's ready." Ichigo thanks them before running to his new room. When he walks in Tatsuki looks him in the face. " What's wrong with you? I can tell you're forcing yourself to be happy." Ichigo gives her a sad look. " It's nothing Tatsuki I'll tell you after dinner. Can we please just play or something?" Tatsuki notices how sad Ichigo sounds and decides to wait till later. She then smiles, grabbing her bag she pulls out a little baby doll. " You remember her don't you. It's been two years since we last played with her." Ichigo looks at the doll. " Of course I do how could I forget Lilynette she's our baby. We spent so many sleepovers taking care of her."

( One hour later)

Yoruichi decides to check on them she slides the door open and is surprised by what she sees. There in the middle of the floor sits Ichigo and Tatsuki. Ichigo is cradling a plastic baby in his hands while Tatsuki has her head on his shoulder. She can tell they're not speaking but it's almost like they're conveying everything about themselves just by being next to one another. Yoruichi walks away with a smile on her face.

(Half hour later)

" Ichigo,Tatsuki it's time for dinner. Wash up before you come to the table." They did as instructed before making their way to the dining room. Yoruichi couldn't help but smile when they entered just as Ichigo was handing the doll to they got seated and dinner was served Kisuke's curiosity finally got the better of him. " What's in the blanket?" Tatsuki looks up from her plate. "Mine and Ichigo's daughter." Kisuke already knew it was a doll but decided to go along with it. "Oh What's her name?" Ichigo answered this time. "Her name is Lilynette Kurosaki." She's our beloved daughter and when she grows up she's going to be a famous world martial artist like her mother." Tatsuki decides to cut him off. " She's also going to be a protector after her father's name sake." The adults present atr stunned by the certainty and conviction in the words of these two kids. The rest of dinner was full of laughter from kids and adults alike as each shared some funny stories.

Once dinner came to a close Tatsuki took a shower first followed by Ichigo. After their showers we find the two sitting on Ichigo's bed. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you so much that you're forcing yourself to smile." Ichigo stared at Tatsuki for a moment before the smile fell and the floodgates opened. "I...I killed my mother." Tatsuki looks at him confused. "What do you mean when how?" Ichigo tried to stop crying long enough to tell her. *it happened last night we were walking home in the rain together when I noticed a girl she tried to jump into the river. I broke from moms grip to try and stop the girl but then I blacked out. When I came to mom was laying over me covered in blood I tried to shake her but she wouldn't move. It's all my fault if I didn't run after that girl mom would still be alive if I just acted like I didn't see anything she'd still be alive."

As he continued to cry Tatsuki wrapped her arms around him shift so he could cry into her shoulder. " It wasn't your fault. You don't know what happened while you were out so don't blame yourself your mother wouldn't want that and I don't want to see you hurt. So please smile again, your real smile." Ichigo started to calm down. "How can I smile when my own father abandoned me that's why I'm here he didn't want me so how can I smile." Tatsuki looked surprised before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter if your dad abandoned you. You have a new family now, and seem to care for you a lot plus I'm here for you. Just know even if everyone leaves you I'll continue to stand by you always." Ichigo gave a half smile to Tatsuki. "I know you will and I will always be there for you. Let's make it a promise, even in the worst of times we can always look to each other." They sealed the promise with pinkies before deciding to spend the rest of their time reading a book together.

Yoruichi went to check on the kids one last time before heading to bed. She walked into the room to see Ichigo and Tatsuki asleep with the doll between them. She stood there a few minutes before closing the door and heading to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hybrid Protector

Beta:DazLex

A/N:This is a six month time skip. It's to give Ichigo a chance to come to terms and heal a little. Before he learns of the Soul Society and other supernatural forces.

Chapter Three

It's been six Months since the death of Masaki Kurosaki. It's also the same time a Young Ichigo Kurosaki found himself in the care of Yoruichi Shihoin and Kisuke Urahara.

"Ichigo it's time to wake up."

"Five more minutes Yoru." Yoruichi looked fondly at the young boy who was snuggled into her side.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but today Kisuke and I have something we need to tell you." Ichigo shifted slightly before removing the covers and stretching.

"What do you and Kisuke want to tell me." Yoruichi got out of bed and rubbed the top of his head.

"That my little protector is a secret, now how about you go wash up and get dressed I'll meet you in the dining room."

"Alright Yoru." Ichigo sped off to his room to gather his clothes before heading into the bathroom.

(20 Minutes Later)

Ichigo emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and made his way to the dining room to see everyone waiting for him.

"Sorry it took so long."

"That's quite alright Ichigo,come sit." Ichigo walked over to his chair that was positioned between Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"So Kisuke when will you tell me this secret that Yoru mentioned." Kisuke looks at the boy with a smile on his face.

"That young Ichigo will come during lunch. Until then however you're just gonna have to be patient. Can you do that?" Ichigo gave Kisuke a critical look. He's learned over the past six months to take everything Kisuke says and try to analyze the voice pattern as well as how he says each individual word. After a few seconds Ichigo focuses back on Kisuke and gives a slight smile.

"Sure Kisuke I can wait." Kisuke returned the smile while also thinking to himself.

;He's beginning to think more and more with each thing I say to him. I'm glad this critical thinking will help him later on.; The trio spent the next ten minutes enjoying breakfast while also talking amongst one another. Once breakfast was finished and Ichigo brought their plates to the kitchen he went to find Yoruichi. Finding said person relaxing on the couch. Ichigo noticed that her eyes were closed. He then decided to sneak up on her. As he crept slowly towards her she shifted to lay flat on her back. When she stopped moving Ichigo continued towards her. When he finally reached her he was just about to jump on her when two arms grabbed his sides and lifted him up above the couch.

"You know Ichigo you're going to need to try harder than that if you want to sneak up on me. I could hear your footsteps as well as your breathing." Ichigo looked slightly disappointed that he was caught. He soon forgot about his disappointment as Yoruichi set him down on her lap and began to tickle him. Soon laughter filled the home as both Yoruichi and Ichigo were now laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay okay I give Yoru I give up." Yoruichi stopped tickling him.

"So Ichigo is there anything you want to do?" He took a moment to think before shaking his head.

"Not really Yoru i'm fine just laying here with you. She gave him a very loving look.

"Is there any reason why you just want to lay here with me. Kids your age are usually full of energy."

"It's not that i don't have energy it's just that i like laying down with you. You keep the nightmares away and when you wrap your arms around me i feel safe. You remind me so much of my mother you were both kind and caring. She would give me the same smile you give me everyday. It's a smile full of love, a smile only a mother can have. I'd like to know what you really think of me Yoru." Yoruichi took a moment to think over everything Ichigo just said before wrapping her arms around the boy.

"To me Ichigo you are my son. When your dad first came to us to ask us to watch over you and for you to live here I decided on that day I would treat you as my son. I've done just that however don't think because i treat you as my own that i'm trying to replace your mother. I will never do that but I hope that one day you can think of me like you think of her now." Ichigo was quiet for a few moments as he tried to process everything she just said.

;Yoru thinks of me as her own son, but she doesn't want to replace my mother. I'm so confused is it wrong that I compare mom to Yoruichi. Would mom be upset if i started to think of Yoru as my mother or would she be happy that i'm not letting her death cause me more pain by rejecting this woman who has tried her hardest to be the motherly figure I need. I can't say for now but i can at least tell her that i see her as a motherly figure.;

After focusing on Yoruichi, Ichigo gave her a huge smile. "You don't need to worry Yoru, I think of you as a second mother. I really don't know how mom would feel about this but I do know that she would be thanking you for being the mother figure that I needed after her death."

Yoruichi was stunned at what she heard. ;He does think of me as his mother.; "Ichigo I'm so glad you feel that way. I hope I can continue to be the mother that you want and need." She gave him a quick hug before he settled in beside her. They stared at the ceiling for almost a half hour before Yoruichi herd light snoring. Looking down she chuckled at the sight of him fast asleep.

;He must of still been tired, I'll wake him before lunch.; She ran her hand through his hair. "Sleep well my little protector, your life is about to be much more complicated. I will do everything in my power to make sure you are prepared."

(Four Hours Later)

Ichigo stirs from his sleep, looking up into the eyes of Yoruichi. "Sleep well Ichigo?" He rubs the sleep from his eyes. "Yea, is it time for lunch yet i'm hungry." She rubs his head. "Sure is kid i was just about to wake you." A still sleepy Ichigo nods before sliding off of her and shambling into the dining room. Yoruichi made her way into the kitchen grabbing bread, peanut butter and some strawberry jelly. She also fished out two plates and made her way to the table. She made him a sandwich before making herself one. "Hey Yoru are you telling me the secret after we eat." Yoruichi looked at him. "Yes i will but so will Kisuke." He gave a large smile before returning to his sandwich.

(Five Minutes Later)

After they finished their food, Yoruichi led Ichigo into the living room before going to get Kisuke. A moment later she returned with him. Kisuke sat opposite Ichigo while Yoruichi sat next to him.

"So what's this secret i've been going crazy waiting." Yoruichi and Kisuke locked eyes before nodding. "Tell me Ichigo do you know what the afterlife is?" Ichigo looked at Kisuke confused. "Isn't that where dead people go."

"Very good Ichigo that's exactly right. Now have you ever noticed the ghosts that follow you around." Ichigo nodded "Alright well those ghosts are called pluses. They are the souls of the departed who have not crossed over to the other side. The afterlife which most people know it as is actually a place called Soul Society." Kisuke paused his lecture to make sure Ichigo was still following him. When he saw no sign of confusion on the boys face he continued. "The Soul Society is broken up into two areas. Those areas are the 90 districts of Rukongai and the Seireitei. Rukongai is where most of the souls reside but certain individuals can make their way from Rukongai to the Seireitei to become what's known as a shinigami or a soul reaper. Their job is to farry the souls of the dead over to Soul Society by using a technique called konso."

Kisuke continued to explain the ins and outs of a soul reapers duties while always keeping an eye on Ichigo to make sure he doesn't get confused. After thirty minutes Kisuke wraps up his lecture and waits patiently for Ichigo to process everything.

After a few moments of processing everything Kisuke just said. Ichigo looks up at the man. "Some of what you said makes sense but the idea of these monsters called hollows and soul reapers with magical swords seems like a made up fairy tale."

Kisuke gives a slight chuckle before opening his fan in front of his face. "I figured you wouldn't fully believe what i told you. In any other instance you have reason to think I'm lying but regarding this I'm being one hundred percent truthful."

Ichigo looked into Kisuke's eyes looking for something to tell he's lying. When he found nothing he sighed well running his hand through his hair. "I see that you're telling the truth but if i'm truly going to believe you I need proof."

Ichigo looks over to Yoruichi when he hears her laugh. " If you need proof Kisuke and I can supply that proof." Ichigo almost screamed in surprise as a second Yoruichi appeared in front of the first one.

"Um Yoru why are their two of you and why did your outfit change?" Yoruichi gives a smile to the boy before disappearing and picking the boy up from behind startling him. "Well Ichi to answer your first question that body over there is what's known as a gigai it's an invention created by Kisuke to allow shinigami like Kisuke and I to interact with and live as normal humans. For your second question, this black robe is called a shihakusho it's standard wear for shinigami but the white garment i'm wearing over it is special. It signifies captaincy among the soul reapers there is no higher honor than being granted the rank of captain."

Ichigo looks at Yoruichi. "What's so great about being a captain?"

"well Ichigo there are only thirteen captains at any given moment and they are the strongest of the shinigami. Each captain has the honor of overseeing their own squad. That's why they're known as the gotei thirteen or the thirteen court guard squads."

Ichigo looks over at Kisuke only to look at him in amazement. Standing before Ichigo is a second Kisuke with the same black robe and similar white over coat. It took Ichigo a moment before he could find his voice. "you're both captains. How can you be here if your supposed to look over a whole squad?"

Kisuke gives a laugh. "That's an easy one Young Ichigo we are former captains. Our positions were filled when we were unjustly chased out of soul society for a crime we didn't commit. Instead of central forty-six hearing us out they ordered our execution so we had no choice but to flee and now here we are."

Ichigo felt a little bubble of anger form while listening to Kisuke. "how can they do that you're both too nice to commit any crime let alone one that demands your immediate execution. I swear when I die I'm going to kill every single member of central forty-six for what they did to you two."

Kisuke and Yoruichi were speechless by what they were not only hearing but seeing. As Ichigo continued to get angrier well talking about central forty-six a black substance started leaking from his tear ducts and started encroaching towards his iris soon half his scalea was black and his iris was gold in color.

Yoruichi got over her shock and hugged the boy. Ichigo you don't need to worry about central 46 I think it's for the best that we were forced to flee. Kisuke and I moving to the human realm was worth it because we have you Ichigo. It definitely hurt when we were forced to leave so many people behind but we adjusted to it."

She looked Ichigo in the eyes. "We'll never look back on the ones we lost but instead look forward to the one we have. We'll never leave you so don't get angry." Ichigo looked up at Yoruichi and smiled while she gave a sigh of relief watching the black mist recede and his irises return to their natural brown.

After Ichigo calmed down. Kisuke and Yoruichi got back in their bodies. They sat in complete silence before Ichigo spoke up. "Why are you telling me this. What do i have to do with any of this?" Ichigo looks between Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"The reason we are telling you this is because you have a lot of spirit energy and it's only going to increase as you get older. It's only a matter of time before you have a run in with soul society so Kisuke and I will teach you everything we know about the soul society from the four great noble houses to the current captains and lieutenants of the gotei thirteen. Once your general knowledge studies is complete we will work on conditioning your body so you can handle your power. We promise here and now both Kisuke and I will make sure you are ready when you come in contact with a shinigami."

Ichigo looked at the two in slight awe before agreeing.

Yoruichi pat Ichigo on the head. "we'll start your teachings tomorrow for today however let's go play outside.


	4. Chapter 4

The Hybrid Protector

Chapter Four

(Seven AM)

"Ichigo it's time for school" Yoruichi shakes the young boy. At first she gets no response and decides to shake him again. "Come on Ichi you don't want to be late. " he gives Yoruichi a slight growl from under the blankets. "I'm up i'm up"

Ichigo climbs out from under the covers and shuffles into the bathroom.

(Fifteen Minutes Later)

Ichigo emerges from the bathroom dressed in his school uniform and walks into the kitchen. "Good morning". Kisuke and Yoruichi smile at the boy. "Good morning young one" "Good morning Ichigo"

He sat at the table as Yoruichi brought some miso soup and rice to the table. Kisuke looked up from the paper he was reading. "Remember Ichigo your Schooling on Soul Society starts today after you get out of karate class." Ichigo nods his head.

They all sit around the table eating. As Ichigo finishes they hear a knock on the door. He runs and opens it to see Tatsuki. "You ready to go Ichigo?" He gave her a smile. "Yeah Tatsuki just let me grab my bag. " Ichigo heads to the back grabbing his bag, giving Kisuke a high five and Getting a hug from Yoruichi. They leave the house and head off towards school.

(With Kisuke & Yoruichi)

"Yoruichi follow in your cat form i'm worried about his hollow. I didn't think him being exposed to our spiritual pressures and his anger would cause his inner hollow to surface before the rest of his powers."

"I understand Kisuke, we should be cautious. We don't need something happening Well he's at school. Yoruichi chanted a few words before she started to shrink and soon an all black cat was in her place. She then took off and followed behind Ichigo.

(School)

Ichigo and Tatsuki entered class And soon after the teacher came in. Class went by as normal, then the lunch bell rang. Ichigo got up and left the class Tatsuki following behind him. They got their lunches from the school cafeteria and proceeded outdoors to the benches to enjoy their lunch. Half way through their lunch three boys approached. "Hey Kurosaki"

Ichigo looks up "What do you want Chaz?"  
Chaz gives a chuckle. "Nothing really Kurosaki just trying to figure out why someone like Arisawa here is hanging around with you. If she had half a mind she'd hang around with us."

Tatsuki got off the bench. "Really Chaz, do you think I'd hang around with someone like you and your group. I hang around with Ichigo because unlike your group he's a good person."

"Hahaha, you expect me to believe that this orange haired freak is a good person. All he does is ignore everyone and acts like a know it all during class. It really pisses me of."

Ichigo got up and started to walk towards the school.

"Where do you think you're going Kurosaki. Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you."

Ichigo turned around. "You're not talking to me though, you're just trying to bully me to make yourself feel better. I'll tell you now it's not going to work, so if you have nothing to say to me then this conversation is over." Ichigo turned back towards the door.

"Fine if your going to leave I guess me and the boys can entertain Arisawa."

"I'd rather die then hang out with you three."

Chaz started to laugh before smirking. "That's an ironic choice of words. We all know if you continue to hang around Kurosaki you will end up dead just like his mother. We've heard the stories It's a bit weird that his mother dies and he gets sent to live with someone else. His father probably sent him away so his sist-

Before Chaz could finish his sentence Ichigo had him by his collar and lifted him off the ground. Chaz's eyes widened as he watched Ichigo's eyes go from brown to gold. "You have a lot of nerve talking about my mother and sisters. If you wanted to get a reaction out of me you succeeded." Ichigo tossed Chaz into the picnic table before stalking towards him. Chaz's lackeys Tried to stop him But backed off once they saw his eyes.

Ichigo stepped onto the picnic table and held Chaz down as he cocked his fist back.

Ichigo brought down his fist towards Chaz only to have it caught when he saw who stopped his fist he froze. "Yoruichi"

She smiled at the young boy before pulling him into a hug. "Calm down Ichigo. I know what he said was wrong however just let it go."

"But Yoruichi he said things about my mother and sisters I can't forgive him for this."

She rubbed the boys head. "I'm not telling you to forgive him I'm just telling you to let it go. You can hate him there's just no reason to hurt him."

She gave him another tight hug. She rubbed his head while he calmed down. "You feeling better now"

He looked up. "Yeah Yoruichi i'm fine now." "Good, I think it's time you head back to class. Focus on your school work and try to ignore everyone. I'll be there to pick you up from school. You should skip karate for today. With this incident Kisuke and I have to explain some things to you. "

Ichigo stepped away from Yoruichi giving her a nod before turning to the school and heading for class.

Yoruichi turned and started to walk away until she heard her name called. "What just happened to Ichigo? He was like a different person he's never let Chaz's bullying bother him even when he's mentioned his mother or sister's."

"I'm sorry Tatsuki but I can't tell you why he reacted the way he did. Once we figure out the cause it will be up to Ichigo if he wants to tell you or not." She then turned on her heels and left leaving Tatsuki to look confused before rushing to class as the bell rang.

(End of School)

Ichigo breathed a sigh or relief as the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. He couldn't wait to get home, he needed to hear what Kisuke and Yoruichi had to say. He noticed the slight tone difference in Yoruichi's voice told him something was wrong and he's been worried since then.

He moved from his seat and headed out of class as he turned the corner he nearly crashed into Tatsuki. "Yo Ichigo where are you off to we have Karate class today."

"I know Tatsuki and i'm sorry but Yoruichi said I should take today off from Karate. Also Kisuke and Yoruichi need to talk to me about something."

She gave Ichigo a worried look before she hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow then, and remember if you need to talk I'm here for you."

He hugged her back. "I know you are and i'm here for you."

Their hug lasted a few more seconds before they let go of one another and went there separate ways.

Ichigo walked over to Yoruichi and they made there way home, neither deciding to talk.

(Home)

The two entered the house. Ichigo went towards the living room while Yoruichi went to find Kisuke a few moments later all three were sitting down.

"So what do you need to talk to me about. I noticed there was worry in your voice, is something wrong?" The two adults looked at each other before Kisuke sighed.

"To answer your question young one there is one problem and it does involve you."

Ichigo looked slightly worried until Yoruichi put a reassuring arm around him and gave a smile.

Kisuke continued. "It's nothing you should worry yourself over. But due to Yoruichi and my carelessness we awoke something in you."

Ichigo looked confused. "what do you mean you awoke something in me, what's inside of me?" He looked up at Yoruichi.

"Ichigo I didn't want to tell you this so soon but inside you lurks a hollow."

Ichigo looked at Yoruichi afraid. "It isn't true is it. I can't have one of those monsters inside me." He then backed away from Yoruichi.

With fear in his eyes Ichigo asked. "Ar..are you going to purify me?"

Yoruichi went to reach for Ichigo however he pulled away and backed himself into the corner. That action caused Yoruichi to back away a little bit. "You don't need to worry my little Protector, Kisuke and I would never do that to you. We love you."

Ichigo gives them both a quick glance before moving back to the couch. "So then what are you two going to do with me?"

Kisuke smiled before patting Ichigo on the head. "Well young one, first I'm going to need a blood sample so I can examine the hollow reshi that's running through your bloodstream. After that I'll make you a necklace that will cut off the hollow reshi running through your body just enough to stop the mood swings."

Ichigo thought over what Kisuke just said before agreeing to the idea. Kisuke went to his lab to retrieve the needle and blood tube, he came back a few moments later drawing the necessary blood and putting a bandaid on.

"I'm going to get working on analyzing the blood. While I'm doing that Yoruichi will start you on your first introductory material to soul society life and the noble clans."

Ichigo nodded at what Kisuke said and followed Yoruichi out of the living room.

(Ichigo's room/classroom)

When Ichigo entered the room with Yoruichi, he noticed a single desk and a chalkboard in the middle of his room. Taking a quick moment to look at the other things that decorated his classroom/room, Ichigo took a seat in the desk as Yoruichi took her place in front of the chalkboard.

"Now then are you ready for your first lesson?" Ichigo stood up from his chair and gave a bow. "Yes Yoruichi Sensei."

Yoruichi smiled. "Good, today we will start with introductions into Soul Society and Seireitei life as well as touch on the four great noble clans." Ichigo gave a nod in understanding before Yoruichi started her lecture.

"As you already know Soul Society is a place where the souls who are ferried off by Shinigami go. Soul Society is broken up into two parts the Seireitei and Rukongai. Rukongai is broken up into 320 districts, 80 to the north, 80 to the south, 80 to the east and 80 to the west. Souls with no spiritual pressure often wake up in one of the upper districts, mostly fifty through eighty. Souls with average spiritual pressure are known to appear any where from district twenty-one to district forty-nine and souls with above average are most commonly found in districts one through twenty."

Yoruichi took a moment to let Ichigo process the information. Ichigo took this moment to raise his hand.

"Yes Ichigo, do you have a question?"

"Is there a possibility to find souls with average or above average spiritual pressure in the higher numbered districts?"

Yoruichi pondered the question.

"There are a many instances where people with any amount of spiritual pressure have come from the higher numbered districts. It is also the same for the souls with no spiritual pressure there is a chance for them to appear in the lower districts. Does that answer your questions."

Ichigo nodded

"Good let's continue with the lesson."

(One Hour Later)

"That wraps up our introductory lesson into Soul Society living. Now we will do a quick introduction of the four great noble clans and what duties are required of each clan."

Ichigo gave a nod in understanding

"the four great noble families are the biggest clans in all of the seireitei. Their elders make up the ruling body of central forty-six. The noble clans are looked up to as role model's by the lesser clans. The four clans are the Kuchiki, the Shihoin, the Shiba and the kasamiyoji. Each clan is looked after by a clan head and each clan head is tasked with certain duties.i won't go into detail right now, however i will tell you what each clan as a whole is tasked with."

She picked up a piece of chalk and continued to talk as she wrote down the names of the four great noble clans.

"The Kuchiki clan are the record keepers of the Seireitei, everything that happens in Soul Society is immediately documented by them and stored in their clan archives."

"The Shiba clan is tasked with overseeing the people of Rukongai and scouting for souls with spiritual pressure. The members of the shiba clan are known to get along very well with the people of Soul Society."

"The Shihoin clan upholds the laws inside the Seireitei, through their connections with the stealth force. The Shihoin clan head is normally the leader of the stealth force."

Ichigo took the brief pause in her speech to raise his hand

"Yes Ichigo."

"Your last name is Shihoin, does that mean you are apart of the clan?"

At hearing the question she gave a short breath

"That is correct Ichigo, I am a member of the Shihoin clan. In truth i'm the former clan head and former leader of the stealth force."

Ichigo looks at her in amazement.

"Do you ever miss your old life or anyone from your clan?" Yoruichi paused for a short time. "I don't really miss my old life i was constantly fussed over by the elders and never allowed to be is someone however that i miss, my younger brother Yushiro." Ichigo got up from his desk and gave Yoruichi a hug. "I'm sure he misses you to." Yoruichi returned the hug before picking the young boy up and spinning him around. "Don't forget my little protector you're also part of the shihoin clan. You may not be blood related but in Soul Society adoption is as legitimate as being blood related.

She placed him down and let him return to his desk

"Now then were was i, oh right the final clan. The Kasumioji clan is tasked with overseeing finances coming in and out of Soul Society as well as exchanging soul currency into any form of human world currency."

"That will conclude our first lesson, every weekday Kisuke or I will teach you something new. Every Saturday we will review all the material you learned throughout the week and every Sunday there will be a test. One last thing at the end of every month we will test you again this time on everything you learned throughout the month. We will continue with these lessons until you know the same if not more knowledge about the Soul Society than the Captains of the Gotei Thirteen. 


	5. Hybrid Protector Chapter 5

Hybrid Protector

"Normal Speech"

"Zanpakuto Speech"

"Hollow Speech"

"Yelling"

;Normal Thought;

Chapter Five

(One year Six months Later)

We find our young hero finishing up today's lesson.

"You know young one you continue to amaze me. I never imagined you'd finish what I deemed at least a two year course in a year and a half. Your comprehension of the spiritual world is utterly astounding. It borders on genius level of understanding and comprehensive capabilities."

Ichigo rises from his desk and gives a respectful bow. "Thank you for your praise, but I owe it all to you. You're both amazing teachers, you made the lessons fun and interactive."

Yoruichi walked over and ruffled Ichigo's hair. "We can't take all the credit, you are a remarkable student."

Kisuke walks over and puts his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Well young one, part one of your training is complete. In four months we will start part two of your training. I'll tell you now there is no way for you to finish early, body conditioning training will go for the entire two years."

Ichigo looks up at Kisuke with determination in his eyes. " I'm ready for the trials ahead."

Yoruichi giggles " I'm glad to hear that because I'm going to be your instructor for that part of the training. When training begins everyday will feel like a living hell, we'll train until your body brakes or you pass out from exhaustion."

Ichigo shakes a little at the thought of the grueling training ahead. He then looks at Yoruichi. "Do you think Tatsuki, Yuzu and Karin could sleep over tonight I'd really like to see them, also I'd like to check to see if Tatsuki has any spiritual energy. If she does I want to bring her in for training as well. I think now would be the perfect chance to start gathering allies and preparing for any problems that occur in the future."

Kisuke was amazed at Ichigo's initiative to start planning ahead.

Yoruichi thought it over. "I think it would be better if Tatsuki stayed over tonight and tomorrow you spend the entire day with the twins. This way you don't have to split your attention between three people and you can have your private chat with Tatsuki."

Ichigo agreed and ran to the front hall to get his shoes on. "Come on Yoruichi if we leave now we should be able to catch Tatsuki getting out of practice." He jumped from his left foot to his right as he waited for Yoruichi to put her shoes on.

"Alright alright my little Ichi calm down we'll make it." She finished getting her shoes on and they left the house.

(Dojo)

;hmm I sure miss Ichigo he Hasn't been able to come lately, I know he said what he's doing is important but he never told me what it was.;

"Hey Tatsuki"

She looked up after removing herself from her thoughts. "Hey Ichigo." They ran at one another and gave each other a hug. I missed you idiot what have you been doing I only see you at school but then when school ends you just vanish."

Ichigo rubs the back of his head. " sorry Tatsuki i've been busy with something important."

She gives him a look of annoyance. "I know you're busy, you say that every time I ask but you never tell me what it is that's so important."

Ichigo continued to rub the back of his head. "Well Tatsuki that's part of the reason why I'm here, I'd like to invite you to sleepover tonight so we can talk about why I've been absent from karate practice the last two months."

She grabbed his collar. "Are you actually going to tell me what you've been up to or are you going to make up some story."

Ichigo put his hand atop her head. "What's with the sudden mistrust, have I ever lied to you?"

"No"

"Well if it makes you feel better i'm not going to start now." She let his collar go and they made their way to Tatsuki's house, before heading back towards home.

When they all returned to the house Ichigo lead Tatsuki to his room. They both sat on the bed facing each other.

"So are you going to tell me what this important thing is."

"I will in just a moment but first I want to try something. Can you hold out your hands?"

She did as was asked and held out her hands. She was a little surprised when Ichigo put his hands in hers. "Now we both need to close our eyes." Again she did as instructed.

Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on Tatsuki. His eyes darted back and forth behind closed lids as if searching for something. As minutes passed he finally found what he was looking for. He was surprised there was a lot more than a normal humans. Having found what he was looking for Ichigo removed his hands from Tatsuki's.

"Now Tatsuki I want you to keep your eyes closed and focus your mind, now picture yourself holding a ball of energy. Now imagine yourself solidifying the ball of energy." Ichigo was astonished at the basketball size sphere of energy, he was also intrigued by the color of the energy.

"Keep what I just said in mind and now open your eyes."

As Tatsuki opened her eyes she was at first startled by the ball of energy but then calmed as she felt familiarity from the dark green orb.

"Wh-what is this?"

"That is called spiritual energy Tatsuki, every living being has it.some are even capable of wielding it for different purposes."

"Can anyone do this with their spirit energy? Can you do this?"

"To answer your first question, no not everyone can pull out their spirit energy and for your second question I'd just rather show you."

Ichigo closed his eyes and focused on a forming ball of energy, as he felt the energy touch his hands he started to focus on solidifying it. He then opened his eyes.

"As you can see I'm also able to do it." Tatsuki was amazed at how easily he formed the sphere, but then looked a little confused.

"doesn't the sphere of energy reflect a person's soul and personality?"

"Yes it does I'm surprised you noticed that."

"Then if that's true why is yours black with a red trim?"

"Well you see i'm a special case my energy doesn't reflect my personality it only reflects my soul."

"So is this why you've been so preoccupied these last few months?"

"Somewhat I've mostly been going through a secondary school to learn all I can about the spiritual world. With Kisuke and Yoruichi as my Teachers I've learned a lot."

"Wait Yoruichi and Kisuke can do this as well?"

"Indeed they are what's known as spiritual beings, also if you want the orb of energy to disappear just stop focusing on it."

The moment she stopped focusing on the energy it suddenly vanished.

"This would be very hard to believe if I didn't just hold the proof in my hand."

"I know how you feel. before we go any farther there's something you need to know. In five years time this entire town will become a battlefield. Two opposing sides of spiritual beings will use Karakura town as their warzone. I plan on getting the power necessary to protect the town even if I have to fight both sides in the process. I know I need allies though, I won't ask you to fight. I would like it if you would train with me though if only to protect yourself."

"There's no need to ask we promised to stand together even if the whole world turned against us, I will fight with you."

She gets off the bed and playfully kneels.

"Your orders captain."

"Please don't do that, we are comrades. We stand as equals." She gave a giggle and stood up.

"As you wish, captain"

Ichigo gave a sigh

"Well when do I start the training?"

"We'll ask Kisuke and Yoruichi at dinner tonight."

"Alright"

(Dining room)

"Ichigo, Tatsuki it's time for dinner."The kids rushed into the bathroom. After washing up they went to the dining room to sit.

" Did you talk to her Ichigo?"

"Yes Yoruichi I did."

"Good then she will start her lessons tomorrow." Ichigo gave a nod then paused.

"Actually Kisuke I need you to be with me while i'm at my sister's tomorrow, Something seems off. I don't know what's going to happen but I need you to be with me."

"Alright little one if you want me to come with you tomorrow I will."

"Thank you, now there is another person who I believe would be a valuable addition to this Karakura defense group. He's a boy by the name of Uryu Ishida,we bumped into each other during school. He has the same amount of spiritual energy as me But it's more controlled as if he's been using it longer than I have."

When Ichigo looked over at Kisuke He was confused by the face Kisuke was making.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just we should have a talk with your father tomorrow."

"Why, is something wrong?"

"No this particular situation has to do with your mother so it would be best if your father told you."

"My mother"

Ichigo went silent before standing up. "Can I be excused?"

"You may be excused."

"Thank you" He left the table and went to his room.

Yoruichi went to get up but was stopped by Tatsuki. "It's alright I'll talk with him."

She got up from the table and followed him into his room.

"I thought he was over the worst of it."

"He is Kisuke but his mother is still a sore subject. I was hoping we didn't have to have this conversation until he accessed his soul reaper powers."

"I know what you mean."

(With Ichigo and Tatsuki)

"Hey Ichigo, you alright?"

"Yeah Tatsuki I'm all good."

She walks over to the bed and punches him.

"Ow what did you do that for?"

"I thought you told me you wouldn't ever lie to me. So how can you lie to me now, we promised didn't we."

Ichigo looked up from his knees. "You're right I shouldn't of said I was fine. I thought I was over my mother's death but Now that she's being brought up in regards To the spiritual world I just don't know what to think. How can a boy I've never met until recently have something to do with my mother?"

"I can't say I'm new to this so I don't have l0man answer. Kisuke said you had to talk with your father about it. I'm sure you will get your answers tomorrow. So cheer up."

He gave her a smile.

"Yeah your right I shouldn't let it bother me.for all I know this could make it easier for me to enlist his help." They both get off the bed and head back to the dining room.

Before he sits back down he bows. "I'm sorry for reacting that way."

"It's alright little one."

"Don't worry Ichigo, I know it's shocking but your father will explain everything tomorrow. Now sit down and eat your dinner."

"Alright Yoru."

(After dinner in Ichigo's room)

"Hey Ichigo"

"Yeah Tatsuki"

"I've been waiting but I think it's time I ask. What happened to you that day you got mad at Chaz?"

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki while grabbing at his necklace. Your probably also wondering why I started wearing this pendant. "

She nodded

"Well to answer your question there are these spiritual beings called hollows. There evil creature's, you will learn about them tomorrow. The reason why I attacked Chaz was due to a hollow that manifested in my soul. I wear this pendant to stop my inner hollow from influencing my thoughts and actions. This pendant absorbs the hollow reshi in my body then disperses it equally throughout my body. On occasions I can utilize the reshi to enhance one part of my physical attribute for a short time."

Tatsuki was stunned to find out that Ichigo has a monster inside of him. Without thinking she put her palms on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Tatsuki what are yo-"

"Shhh I'm trying to concentrate."

After Ichigo stopped talking she again focused on her hands and tried to will her power into Ichigo. At first nothing happened but then her consciousness started to bleed into ichigo's soul.

(Ichigo's soul)

As she opened her eyes she was met with pure darkness.she decided to close her eyes and reopen them. When she did the world around her was white and standing in front of her was a figure who slightly resembled a human but with claws, horns, a pair of wings and a tail. It was clocked in shadows and stood about seven feet three inches tall.

"You shouldn't be here little whelp."

The creature growled out as it stared down Tatsuki.

Tatsuki shuttered as it's voice reached her.

"Ar-are you the hollow Ichigo was talking about?"

"Hmm so the wyrmling Talks about me."

"Wyrmling, what do you mean?"

"Pah it's none of your concern whelp.

As I said you shouldn't be here."

As Tatsuki went to ask another question she felt a blanket of energy envelop her.

As her body began to turn pale and she started to feel cold. Before she lost consciousness she looked up to see the shadowed creature give a feral grin.

(Ichigo's bedroom)

"Tatsuki, hey can you hear me Tatsuki wake up."

Ichigo continued to shake the unconscious girl until he felt her stir.

"What happened?"

He gave her a big hug before crying.

"Thank Kami I was worried when you suddenly collapsed backwards. What happened to you?"

She sat up

"I accidentally entered your soul. I was trying to feel out the hollow reshi when my mind slipped into your soul. When I opened my eyes it was pitch black so I decided to close my eyes and open them again. When I opened my eyes for the second time I was met by a tall humanoid creature. It had wings, claws, horns and a tail. I asked if it was the hollow you were talking about.it just stared at me and called you a wyrmling. When I asked what it meant. I woke up to you shaking me."

Ichigo looked surprised before wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm amazed you were able to enter my inner world even if it was an accident. But you meeting my hollow is a problem and why did it call me a wyrmling."

Ichigo took a moment to think about this situation before clapping his hands together. "I need you to keep this a secret from Yoruichi and Kisuke, I want to figure out the meaning behind this on my own."

As he finished he was slapped in the back of his head.

"Ow ow ow owww. What was that for?"

"You said we are comrades and now you want to figure this out on your own. I'm sure that pendant makes it impossible to communicate with your hollow. you need me to act as a mediator between the two of you."

"I don't want to needlessly put you into danger." She puts her hand on his shoulder. "It's not needlessly, you want to figure out what kind of creature lurks in your soul and I want to help you. It seemed like it was willing to answer one question so maybe if we try it will answer more."

"I see your reasoning but how do you know it will help."

"I don't, but it's worth a shot if we succeed you learn more about this creature and later down the line it may provide you help.this is only a theory however."

"Well no point worrying about it now. We'll test it tomorrow before you start your lessons. Also I think it's time for bed."

"Yeah you're probably right."

They both got comfortable on the bed before Ichigo leaned over and turned the lamp off.

"Goodnight Tatsuki"

"Goodnight Ichigo"

(Next Day)

Ichigo awoke at seven, when he tried to get out of bed he couldn't move his left arm. When he looked over he found Tatsuki holding his arm. Ichigo gave a light chuckle.

"Tatsuki it's time to wake up."

He received a groan before she lifted herself up letting go of his arm in the process.

"what time is it?"

"it's just after seven, I figured we could do some exercising and spar a little."

Tatsuki sprang up from the bed. "sure it's always a blast to spar with you."

The two got dressed and went into the kitchen to grab a couple waters. They then proceeded to the back yard.

"alright let's start off with twenty-five jumping jacks, twenty-five sit ups, twenty-five push-ups and ten laps around the backyard." She nodded and they started the routine.

(Half hour later)

After they finish they head over to get a drink before walking to opposite parts of the grass facing one another.

"alright the rules are simple no face shots and no low blows, agreed."

"Agreed"

They bowed respectfully towards one another before the match started.

"Begin"

They started off circling each other before Tatsuki made the first move. She moved towards him never breaking eye contact, then she struck with her left leg aiming for his side. Ichigo quickly brought his knee up to block. When her foot connected with his knee she threw a right hook. The hook connected with his left forearm. Ichigo went for an elbow shot to her shin but missed when she backed away. He decided to press the attack and caught up to her. The next few minutes were spent exchanging blows. Lefts, rights, knees, elbows. The kids tried everything to get the upper hand on one another. They both started to receive multiple hits and bruises

But neither wanted to back down. A few minutes later Tatsuki delivers a kick that successfully stagers Ichigo, she takes this moment to sweep his legs out from under him.

As he hits the ground he looks up to see Tatsuki grinning at him before she extends her hand. Ichigo gives a smile back before taking her hand. "Looks like I win again."

He laughs lightly "Yes it does, I'll just have to try harder next time." They shared a laugh before walking over to their water bottles. After getting a drink Tatsuki looked over to Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo I think it's time we test out my theory." Ichigo gave her a look of consideration before sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. Tatsuki took this as a yes and sat down in front of him with her legs crossed. They locked hands and closed their eyes.

Tatsuki focused as she did last night and soon found her consciousness fade like before. When she opened her eyes she found the same opposing figure glaring at her as it did the first time.

"Here again welp I thought I made it clear that you shouldn't be here."

Tatsuki shook slightly under the sheer command in its tone. She then took a deep breath and looked at the creature.

"I've come here with a deal, if you would allow me to speak."

The figure tilted its head. "A deal well now you've caught my attention. You may speak however do so quickly i'm not very patient."

She gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, the deal i'm proposing has to do with you specifically. Ichigo is looking for answers about you. Due to his necklace he can't contact you himself so i'm here in his place. We are willing to do one thing for you if you allow us to ask one question every time I enter his soul. Your request has to be reasonable."

"But of course I would never dream of making an unfair request. Now I believe these terms are acceptable. My request however is for the little wyrmling to take off that forsaken necklace of his."

Tatsuki gave the creature a questioning look. "Why do you want Ichigo to take off his necklace?"

"Well if I must answer Truthfully after that damn necklace was made I lost the ability of seeing things through his eyes. That's the reason I want the pendant gone."

"Alright if that's your reason for wanting it gone I'm sure I can convince Ichigo now then onto my question. Why do you refer to Ichigo as wyrmling?"

"At this time I will have to pass on that exact question. It is not time for him to know. So you may ask another question."

Tatsuki frowned at this but continued on.

"what are your intentions for Ichigo?"

"I can't fully answer that question either however i can say he has nothing to fear from me, I'm not his enemy and I'm not a danger to him or his loved ones. My purpose right now is to watch him grow up and nothing more.

"Tatsuki was taken aback by the answer but decided to let it be for now. Thank you for agreeing to this. You're not as bad as I thought you might be. By the way i never caught your name."

"hahaha I believe you said one question. I will tell you one day what my name is however today is not that day."

Tatsuki looked slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be getting the hollows name.

"Well then I'll leave you alone for now. I need to let Ichigo know what you told me."

She gave the hollow a slight smile before she vanished from her spot.

"Hehe such a strange girl, I can see why Ichigo likes her."

(Backyard)

Tatsuki's eyes fluttered open and the room around her came into focus. As she got up from her lying position she saw Ichigo waiting patiently.

"so what did my inner hollow say?"

"it said it would agree to answer one question a day. It also told me that you have no reason to fear it."

"can we trust what it says?"

Tatsuki nodded. "It didn't seem to have any other motives. It said it isn't a danger to you or your loved ones. It only wants to watch you grow up and it would like you to wear that necklace less so it can talk to you and so it can see through your eyes again.

Ichigo gave it some thought before nodding. "Alright I'll believe you however I'll have to think some more before I decide if I will take this pendant off or not."

They spent the next few minutes staring at each other. They were broken out of their trance by the sound of a door sliding open.

"so this is where the two of you were."

They both look over.

"Morning Yoruichi"

"Good morning Yoruichi"

She gave them a smile. "Good morning you two, breakfast will be done shortly so you both should go get washed up. Also Tatsuki we will start your lessons right after we eat."

Ichigo nodded while Tatsuki replied with yes Sensei. They both entered the house and quickly made their way to Ichigo's room before grabbing clothes. Tatsuki bathed first followed by Ichigo. They then made there way to the dinning room for breakfast.

After breakfast Yoruichi took Tatsuki to start her lessons while Kisuke and Ichigo headed for his father's house.

(Kurosaki Residence)

Ichigo ran up to the door, excited to see his sister's again. He knocked multiple times before going back to stand near kisuke. A few seconds passed before the door opened.

"Kurosaki Clinic how ca-, oh Kisuke, Ichigo it's good to see you both. I assume you're here to see the girls."

Ichigo nodded before bolting towards the stairs and the girls room.

Isshin looked at Kisuke. "I never would've expected you to accompany him I was sure it would've been Yoruichi."

"Yes well Ichigo asked me to come with him and Yoruichi is busy giving Tatsuki her first introductory lesson of soul society.

Isshin looked surprised "You got Tatsuki wrapped up in this. Don't you think that's a bit dangerous."

Kisuke chuckled "I've done no such thing this was Ichigo's choice he's putting together a Karakura defense squad and has enlisted the help of Tatsuki. However there is one problem with this, During school he bumped into a young boy and through contact he noticed the boy had a reserve comparable to him of spiritual energy. The boys name is Uryu Ishida so I'm sure you understand what this means."

Isshin gave a sigh. "I didn't think I'd have to tell him about his mother so soon. I guess I should go unseal the quincy cross Masaki had made for him."

"I know your worried but just remember who his parents are. You are Isshin Shiba former captain of squad 10 and wielder of the second most powerful fire type Zanpakuto, Engetsu. Your wife Masaki Kurosaki, was a pure blooded Quincy. She was hailed as the second coming of yhwach, she also defeated the Vasto Lorde White. Something you couldn't do."

"I know Kisuke but you know as well as I do what kind of man Sosuke Aizen is. The slightest bit of hesitation and this war will be over before it even begins. However I don't want Ichigo to get used to fighting."

"He won't Isshin, both I and Yoruichi will make sure of that. Him being a normal boy will always come before his training, however the more powers and abilities he has at his disposal the easier it might be to overtake Aizen."

"I know Kisuke that's why even though I disagree with this decision, I will tell him about this part of his heritage."

"Thank you Isshin."

(Twins room)

The two young girls were busy studying when they heard a knock at the door. Being slightly confused why someone she thought to be her father knocked on the door, Karin got up from her desk and opened the door only to freeze.

"Ichigo"

At hearing her brothers name Yuzu got out of her seat, running towards the door she jumped into Ichigo's arms before Karin did the same.

"Hey girls did you miss me?"

Karin pulled away from the hug before trying to direct her best scowl towards her older brother. "what gives Ichigo you haven't visited us in over a year, are you trying to make us worry."

"Come on karin let him be, I'm sure he was just busy with school work."

"No Karin is right I shouldn't of waited this long to come see you two, however you are half right Yuzu I have been busy but school work isn't what's been occupying my time. I'm sorry about not visiting I'll try harder to come here often."

Yuzu continued to hug her brother while Karin tried to keep her scowl on her face.

"Yeah well you better." she said before hugging him again.

So how are you two doing in school?

Yuzu and Karin smiled before grabbing their current report cards and handing them to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked over Yuzu's first.

"Let's see

Math A

Science B

History B

Art A

Language Arts A

Gym C

After looking over the report cards Ichigo nodded. "Very nice Yuzu keep it up and remember to try your hardest." He then pat her on the head. "Thank you Ichi-nii." she giggled as he pat her head.

He then turned to look at Karin well looking over her report card.

Math A

Science B

History A

Art C

Language Arts A-

Gym A

"Amazing grades as well Karin." He then pat her on the head. "Thanks Ichigo." she gave him a smile."

"I'm proud of both of you."

The girls both gave a smile before dragging Ichigo into their room.

As he sat down the twins sat across from him. "So how long are you here for this time Ichigo."

"Actually Karin I'm here for the entire day."

The girls looked at one another before smiling once more. " Hey Ichi-nii if it's not to much trouble could you help Karin and I with our homework we're having trouble with science."

Ichigo looked from one twin to the other.

"Sure why not."

(One Hour Later)

The three siblings emerged from the room and started towards the stairs. Ichigo was tapped on the arm before he could start his decent. He turned his head only to see his father with a serious look on his face.

"Ichigo can I talk with you a moment." Ichigo looked down at the girls. "Can you give us some time, go get some snacks and a movie ready I'll be down shortly." As the girls continued down the stairs Ichigo turned and followed his father into his room shutting the door behind him.

"What is this about father?" Isshin rubbed a hand through his hair. "I was hoping I didn't have to tell you this so soon but due to unforeseen events I now have no choice."

Ichigo looked at his father confused.

"It's time i reveal to you your mother's heritage and her connection to the young Uryu Ishida. As I'm sure you're aware our family Isn't normal and that is due to your mother. She comes from a group of individuals who call themselves the quincys. Spiritually aware human beings who can manipulate the reshi particles in the air to form weapons to fight hollows. They primarily use bows though. From what your mother has told me they have been at odds with the soul reapers for as long as the two groups have existed. Now this boy Uryu Ishida he is also a Quincy and your cousin."

Ichigo's jaw dropped at this news not only was his mother a spiritually aware human being but that this boy he hasn't even talked to is actually his cousin. He remembered his lessons on the Quincy massacre from two hundred years ago. They were hunted to near extinction by the Soul Reapers due to the Quincies abilities outright killing a Hollow instead of purifying the soul. He always wondered if he would be able to meet a Quincy during his life, but to find out that his mother was a Quincy and this Uryu kid is a Quincy. Ichigo stared at his father in utter disbelief.

"My mother was a Quincy." his eyes narrowed at his father as became angry. "When were you going to tell me that my mother was a Quincy or the fact that I had a cousin who is also a Quincy" Isshin was taken aback by his son yelling at him. "Honestly I never was going to. I know the type of person you are, there is no way you would've sat by as innocent people suffered and died at the hands of Hollows. You would've acted without thinking and used your Quincy powers to kill those Hollows. think what you must of me but know I did this for your safety. I didn't want the Soul Society to start hunting you, however with everything that is happening I know now that it's only a matter of time before you have contact with a soul reaper. all I ask is for you to be careful." Ichigo lowered his head ashamed of himself for yelling at his father. He knew he had no right to be angry especially when his father was only looking out for his safety.

Ichigo rose his head to speak but was cut off by his father patting his head. "You don't need to say anything I understand that you're frustrated but you don't need to apologize." Ichigo nodded before giving his father a hug. when they broke apart Ichigo got up from the bed and started to walk towards the door. "Hold on Ichigo I have a few things to give you." Ichigo turned around and sat on the bed while his father moved towards the closet. Before he could ask what they were his father pulled a trunk out of the bottom of the closet and set it on the bed before opening it. Ichigo was confused by the items in the trunk but didn't voice it. "Alright Ichigo as I pull these items out I'll give a breif description of there purpose."

he first pulled out a book "This one is self explanitory it's a Quincy training guide written by your mother for when you and the girls were old enough."

Next he pulled out a rectangular box that had the kanji for seal on it. "This is called a sanrei glove it is capable of improving a quincies capabilities however once you put it on you can never take it off again."

The third item was a white hooded cloak with a large light blue cross on its back. "Just a simple cloak that allows you to show your quincy pride."

The fourth and last item was a small square box that was handed to him. as he opened the box his father continued talking. "This Ichigo is the quincies weapon of choice. The quincy cross allows its user to form the reishi around them into a bow. a master of the quincy arts can form a solid bow without the use of a cross, but for beginners and younger quincies this cross acts as a medium for their power."

"There are other items in here but you are not ready for them. When you read the guide you will understand." as Ichigo got up and put the quincy cross on his wrist. Isshin took the time to put the other items back in the trunk. "You will take this trunk home with you tonight and you will start reading that book as soon as you are able." Ichigo nodded as he headed for the door once more only to hear his father speak. "one more thing Ichigo. Make your mother proud." Ichigo spun around before giving his father a huge grin. "you can count on it." He then opened the door and left. being left alone Isshin said one final thing "Good luck my son."

That will end the chapter.

A/N: Not much I can really say. I screwed up and focused more on video games and anime than I did this story. I'm sorry for that and I will try to do better because honestly you deserve better.

now then on another note I'd like to get my readers to be a bit more interactive in the story so I propose a game. each update I'll ask a question that's bleach related those of you who guess correctly can have one of these things happen.

(PM me the answer)

Number One: You can ask one question about the story.

Number Two: You can request for someone who died in the cannon-verse to survive in this story.

Number Three: You can create an original technique for any character that will be worked into the story.

Onto the question.

What is the name of Kenpachi Zaraki's Zanpakuto?


End file.
